


Kol & Rory's Infinite Playlist

by imnotdoneyetap



Series: The Marked Trilogy [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Lost Love, Marked Souls, Music, Soulmates, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotdoneyetap/pseuds/imnotdoneyetap
Summary: The Final Book of the Marked TrilogyRory Marks knew what she was destined for. She knew what her family's legacy was and she knew that she was their last hope.Kol simply knew that he didn't ask for any of this.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Hpm7_aL9WI





	1. The Devil on My Back

_Regrets collect like old friends_  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

        It wasn't supposed to be like this. The dreams should have been seen a long while ago. I should have known his face by now. I should have known his name, his interests, his everything. The only struggle we would face is him getting to know me. We should have clicked the first time we saw each other and trouble should have never come our way. The fates messed up and I was completely screwed. All I saw was...

  _A small village and people wearing rough textiles. Boys were fighting with wooden swords and girls had flowers woven through their hair. A group of men were coming back from a hunt with their hunts being carried on their bare backs. A mother held their youngest child and hummed a melody. Another child came running up with closed hands presenting it to his mother and brother. He blows into his enclosed hands and before long a chirping is heard and a bird flies out of his palms. He's a natural... a young protege._

The alarm pulls me out of the memory fog and I remain lying in bed wondering what this could mean. I couldn't understand why the dreams I was having now were of a time before mine. I couldn't understand why my dreams came years later. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me. 

        "Rory!" 

        I jump out of bed and I rush around the mess of my room to pull on an outfit and not be late again. I knew my grandmother was taking notice of me sleeping in. I had a feeling she was suspecting what I already knew.

        "Rory, you're going to be late!"

        I pack my schoolbag and make sure to grab my phone and earbuds before running down the stairs. I find my grams waiting by the door with my lunch and a mug filled with coffee.

        "Thanks," I mumble as I take them from her. I was ready to leave but she blocks me from reaching the door. "Grams, you said it yourself. I'm going to be late and I..."

        My eyes finally meets her and I trail off.

        "We need to talk," she states. "Not now, but tonight."

        "Fine," I answer. I was going to say more but a honking starts to blare outside. "Jeremy and Ivy are waiting outside. I have to go."

        "Tonight," my grams repeats as she places a kiss on my cheek before letting me go.

        I give her a tight smile before saying goodbye and running out the door.

        "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Ivy shouts as she sticks her head out of the window and honks repeatedly. "I can't get in trouble again with Mr. Pierce!"

        I jump into the car and Ivy immediately pulls out of the driveway. Jeremy turns to look at me with a questioning look.

        "Third time this week, Marks."

        "Oh shut it, Gilbert." I say as I kick the back of his seat.

        "Someone's grouchy," Jeremy sings out.

        I roll my eyes and raise my coffee mug.

        "I haven't had a decent night's sleep lately and I haven't had my coffee yet," I tell him before I take a sip.

        "What have you been staying up doing?" Ivy asks as she finally relaxes, seeing we were gonna make it on time.

        "Nothing," I answer. "It's just... I'm having dreams... nightmares."

        The conversation dies after I said that and I laid my head back onto the seat. I close my eyes for just a second and I can see the bird flying out of his hands. I snap my eyes open again and take a deep breath.  

        "Yes, we made it!" Ivy exclaims as she pulls into a parking spot before the school bell rings. "Today's going to be a great day. I can feel it." 

        I step out of the car and pull my bag over my shoulder. I glance over the crowd of students coming in and sigh. 

        "Something's going to happen today," I whisper to myself. "I can feel it." 

 _And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

        "Lindsey's senior project is an art exhibit and I'm baffled,  _completely_ baffled, that neither of you are signing up." Ivy exclaimed as we made our way to homeroom. "She still has spot openings and you can auction off your work." 

        "People still call me the _new kid_ around here and I haven't gotten used to this place," Jeremy tells her. Lindsey rolls her eyes at this and then turns to look at me. 

        "What's your excuse?" 

        "My art isn't good enough for a senior showcase," I answer. 

        "And your poetry?" Ivy asks. "You do know she's having a poetry reading before her showcase opens up?" 

        "My poetry is personal, so no." 

        Ivy turns around and starts walking backward so she could look at both Jeremy and I. 

        "I'm going to sign the both of you for this,  _no complaints."_

        "Ivy!" Jeremy and I both shout but the warning bell cuts us off. Ivy grinned at us before sitting at the front row while Jeremy and I take our seat near the back.

        Mr. Pierce walks slightly late into the room, his glasses at the edge of his nose, as he looked down at a slip of paper. He sets his briefcase down on his desk before looking up at all of us. 

        "Hello class," he greets. "It seems we've got a new student joining us and they decided to dump him on me... again." 

        I couldn't help but snicker at that as Jeremy looked bashfully down at his desk. Mr. Pierce slips his glasses up his nose again and puts away the note. 

        "Kol Smith," he states as he motions the kid out of the hallway. 

        I roll my eyes and turn to Jeremy. 

        "I guess you're no longer the new kid around here," I tell him. "What's your excuse for avoiding the showcase now?" 

        "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Jeremy replies.

        "Victoria Marks." 

        I look up at Mr. Pierce and find him squinting at my general direction. 

        "Yes, there's an open seat near Victoria." 

        "Rory," I whisper annoyed that he used my full first name instead of my commonly known and accepted nickname. My eyes then flicker to the new kid and the words falter against my mouth. "I go by... Rory." 

        My eyes take him in. He was tall and blonde with a devilish smile that meant trouble and I felt my whole body erupt in fire-like magic. It felt like a spark was erupted within me and I had this uncontrollable outpour of power rush through my veins and body. It was like an elastic band that kept on stretching until it just snapped and it was released.

        The lights in the classroom flickered on and off before the fire alarm just went off. I snap my eyes away from his and grab my bag. Chaos erupts in the room as everyone tries to get out. Jeremy helps me push through the crowd in the hallways before we make it outside. 

        "What was that about?" Jeremy asks confused. "The day hasn't even started!" 

        "Find Ivy," I tell him as I start to make my way out of campus. "Make sure she's ok."

        "Ok," Jeremy states before realizing what I was doing. "Wait! Are you ditching?" 

        "I don't feel well," I state as I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Something isn't right." 

        I leave the conversation like that and try to slip out of the crowd. I was doing well avoiding everyone until I crashed into someone. 

        "Be careful there, darling." 

        I tried to breathe but I was becoming intoxicated by his scent and his voice. I knew it from the moment those dreams started up. I knew it when they were out of place and out of time. I knew that whoever he was, whatever he was... it was wrong. It wasn't meant to be. 

        That warmth I once felt when I first saw him was fading away and all I could feel was this deep cold. 

        "Vampire," I whisper as I look into his eyes. 

        He grins at me and I saw the dark veins crawl up his face before disappearing. 

        "Witch," he states amused. "You and I are going to become  _such_ good friends." 

        I frown in confusion as he said this and whatever fear that I was feeling disappeared. 

        "You didn't feel it?" 

        He narrows his eyes at me in confusion and I take a step back from his hold. Knowing that a vampire was my soulmate made me worry. Knowing that he didn't feel the bond made me worry even more. 

        "You didn't, did you?" I ask him.

        The car alarms start to blare around me and takes his focus away from me for a split second. 

        "You're new to this, aren't you?" he asks me as he looks around at the chaos I made with my newly acquired powers. I don't respond and instead I run out of the parking lot and into the nearby neighborhood. 

 _And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

        I slam the door closed behind me and lean against it. I take large deep breaths of air as I tried to get myself together. I knew that my grand entrance wasn't unheard. I could hear my grandmother come downstairs to see why I had come home too early. It only took one glance at the mess I was making with my magic for her to know what happened in the last hour she saw me. 

        "Calm down." 

        "I've been trying to calm down ever since this started up but I keep setting alarms off and making messes." 

        "Rory," my grams says quietly. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath." 

        I do as she says and take a deep breath. I continue to breathe and let myself slowly settle onto the floor. I could hear my grandmother calmly whisper assurances as I tried to bring everything back in. I slowly open my eyes and find everything settling down. 

        "I would ask who's the lucky guy, but I feel like that would stress you out again." 

        I huff out an agreement and let my head hit the door. 

        "Something happened today," I tell her. "Something's been happening for the past few days." 

        "Come on," my grams says as she motions for me to sit up. "I'll make you some tea while you get yourself together." 

        I get up from the floor at ease that I no longer had to keep this secret from her. I knew there was a story to tell. I knew that there were rules made. I hoped to hear reassurances that I wasn't the only one to be like this. I settle down on the couch and knew that the burden I had been holding was going to be released from my shoulders. 

 _Our love is pastured such a mournful sound_  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

        "Your dreams should have come to you since the very beginning, but there have been rare cases where they come later in one's life." My grandmother pauses and pats my knee reassuringly. "You're one of those rare cases." 

        "I'm worried, grams." I sigh out. 

        "Rory, you got your dreams. You got your soulmate." My gram exclaims. "Why are you so worried about this?"

        "Has anyone in our family had a vampire as their soulmate?" I ask her randomly. 

        My grandmother frowns at the question. 

        "That's impossible," my gram states grimly. "Vampires souls are tainted. They're unable to hold a connection to the bond." 

        I knew I had to tell her, but I couldn't find the words. 

        "Your mother and father died at the same time because their souls were connected," my grandmother explains to me. "Your grandfather and I didn't have that same pleasure since he was turned into a vampire. He died in transition and I survived because by that point his soul was tainted, our connection was tainted." 

        My grandmother looked down sadly, "Maybe this happened for a reason because I got to live enough to see you off with your soulmate."

        "Don't talk like that," I sigh out. 

        "But it's true," my grams continues. "And I'm glad I got to see you grow up to the beautiful young lady you are today." 

        "So what happens now?" I ask her, trying to forget the thousands warning signs to turn back now. 

        "Now that you met your soulmate and have your magic we will have to start your lessons," grams tells me. "And I'll want to meet that boy soon." 

        "It's going to be a while since I haven't really talked to him," I explain to her. 

        "You ran out on him?" my grams exclaims. 

        "Yes," I whisper. "He wasn't what I was expecting." 

        "Nerdy? Braces? Freshman?" my grams list off before pausing. "He's not a teacher is he?"

        "No," I answer with a scowl. "He's a new kid that just transferred in and I ran."

        "Ok..." my grams says hesitantly. "You two are young and I won't accept any fooling around under my roof anytime soon."  

        "Grams!" I shout surprised and embarrassed. 

        "Look, I would love to be a great-grandmother but I can wait a few more years before that happens and you're still going to school and I want you to go to college before settling down with a family." 

        "Why are you talking about settling down and families?" I ask overwhelmed. "I'm seventeen! I just met the guy. He's a..." 

        I stop talking as my grandmother tried to calm me down. 

        "You're the last of our family," my grandmother says taking a hold of my hands. "We are a dying breed and you are only hope at the moment to keep our family line going. I know that the talks of having a baby is strange and stressful but we have to have this conversation. You are our last hope." 

        I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down. I knew something was wrong from the moment those dreams started up, dreams of pre-civilization times, and this whole conversation just proved that further. It was unheard of to have a vampire as my soulmate and on top of that, I had to have a family. None of this was good. None of this was meant to happen. Especially to me.        

 _Cause I am done with my graceless heart_  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn


	2. Losing My Religion

_Life is bigger_  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me

        [I walked into the school halls](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=222510284) three days after the incident. I was tired and I had a slight headache from the lack of sleep. Day and night my grandmother had forced me to gain at least an ounce of control. Seeing that this wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she made me cast a spell over a necklace that should keep my powers at bay. I slipped through the morning crowds and made my way to my locker. I hoped to be left alone but nothing ever goes my way.

        "There you are!" 

        Startled, my locker slams closed and I look up to find Kol standing next to me. He looks at me with a pointed stare and a small grin. 

        "That was all you, witch." Kol remarks.  

        "Can you please be quiet?" I chastise as I swing my bag over my shoulder. 

        "Oh," Kol chuckles out. "You mean to say that no one here knows your secret except for me?" 

        "Yes," I answer. "And the same applies to you too, vampire." 

        Kol's grin only seems to grow wider with my response, "My, my... you're a little feisty aren't you?" 

        I don't respond and instead try to ignore him as I make my way to home room. I make my way to my seat only for Kol to run past me and sit in it. 

        "Really?" I ask annoyed. 

        "What?" Kol responds. "You've disappeared for the last few days and I wanted to make friends. In fact, here's one of them coming right now." 

        I roll my eyes at him and take the seat behind him. Kol waves at someone and I look up to find that it was directed to Jeremy who had taken the seat next to him. 

        "Hey," Jeremy greets him before turning to look at me. "Rory, you alright?" 

        "Yeah, I'm fine." I answer with a small smile. "I didn't feel well the past few days." 

        Jeremy nods at this and then looks over at Kol. 

        "This is that friend I was talking to you about," Jeremy tells him, causing Kol to turn around to face me. "Rory meet Kol." 

        "Yeah, we already met..." I begin to say before Kol interrupts me.

        "Nice to finally meet you, Rory." Kol says offering me his hand. I glare at him as I take his hand.      

        "Likewise," I lie as I simply shook his hand. 

        Kol grins at me once more before facing forward. Jeremy offers me another smile before turning to Kol. I hear tidbits of their conversations, talking about baseball and what not, and I couldn't help but feel like there was an ulterior motive coming from Kol's part. 

 _The lengths that I will go to_  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up

        "Hello there, friend." Kol states as he throws his bag into a chair and takes the seat across from me. I look up from my book and narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't look at me that way. You and I have much to discuss." 

        "Did you compel the administration to give you the same schedule as me?" I ask him as I realized throughout the morning that most of his classes landed with mine.        

        Kol scoffs at this and lets out a chuckle. "Of course not. You're a pretty face, I'll admit, but none worth all that trouble." 

        It was my turn to scoff and I looked away from him. I took another bite of my apple and flipped to the next page. There was a moment of silence and I could feel Kol's eyes on me. I look up to find him focused on the necklace around my neck. 

        "You really are new to this, aren't you?" Kol asks me as points to the necklace. "The whole magic thing?" 

        My hand immediately reaches for the amulet and I look up at him in surprise. "You know what this does?" 

        Kol nods and looks away. I couldn't help but remember the young boy who brought a bird back to life with a simple spell. 

        "You were a witch," I state, not needing his confirmation to know it was true. "You were a child protege." 

        "How did you know that?" Kol asks threatened. 

        "I know who you are," I tell him. "I know what you had to grow up with." 

        Kol's gaze was intense and I look away from it. I try to focus on my book again, but I could still feel his stare on me. 

        "Where's your lunch?" I ask him after a while. 

        "What? Are you offering?" Kol responds with instead as he flashed his fangs at me.

        "No, of course not," I say as I shake my head at him. "If you're trying to be normal, you have to fit the part. Eat normal people food, not people." 

        "You do realize I'm a vampire right?" Kol prompts. "That I need to feed on humans in order to live?" 

        "There's also blood bags or you can become a vegetarian." I tell him. "Be like the Cullens and eat a bear or something." 

        Kol just chuckles at this, "I have no idea who these "Cullens" are, but I love myself too much to endure that kind of pain." Kol's eyes stray away from me and lands on the table full of cheerleaders. "Besides, nothing can compare to the fun of the hunt and capture." 

        I couldn't help but be annoyed as he grinned at a blonde bobblehead who smiled back at him. I looked down at my book again and ignored what I soon realized was slight jealousy. 

        "Don't kill her please," I whisper. 

        "Don't worry, darling." Kol responds as his attention turns to me. "My brother made it very clear that I couldn't be doing any of that." 

        "Which brother?" I find myself asking as I finished off my apple. "I bet it was Elijah. He seems to have some decency while Niklaus seems a lot like you and Finn is a wallflower." 

        Kol's hand quickly holds onto mine in a tight hold. I grimace at it and look up at him afraid. 

        "How did you know...?" Kol begins to ask. 

        I use a bit of my magic to overcome his vampire strength. I pull my hand away from his hold and pick up my lunch bag, packing my book away. "Like I said, I know who you are." 

 _That's me in the corner_  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion

        Kol's schedule matched mine perfectly and I knew I could only blame the fates for inputting this on me. Kol took notice of this too and had attempted multiple times to talk to me. Luckily, I had managed to dodge him as Ivy was my lab partner in chem and Jeremy was in my art class. But I couldn't dodge him forever as Kol caught up to me as I grabbed my things out of my locker. 

        "Did you cast a spell or something?" Kol asks me. 

        "Excuse me?" I respond confused. 

        "Did you or did you not?" Kol asks again. 

        "I didn't!" I exclaim as I closed my locker and started to walk out of hallway. 

        "Then why do all of my classes align with yours?" Kol grits out. "You must have done something." 

        "I did nothing," I answer. "I swear." 

        "But you know something," Kol accuses causing me to falter in my step. Kol forces me to turn back around and I tried my best to not meet his eyes. "What do you know?" 

        "I'm surprised you never asked me about my coven," I answer with instead. "I would think that would be something you would have wanted to know right away. To see if I was one of the good ones or the bad ones." 

        Kol narrowed his eyes at me and I stared up at him defiantly. 

        "So... are you going to ask or not?" 

        Kol scoffs and looks away from me, contemplating. 

        "Fine," he mutters out. "What coven are you a part of?" 

        "We're called the Marks Coven," I answer. "And our power derives from our soul bond, essentially our soul mate." 

        "Ok..." Kol whispers. "What does this have to do with us?" 

        I couldn't help but sigh at this, "Please don't make me spell it out for you. The answer is literally right in front of you." 

        Kol couldn't help but laugh after a few seconds. 

        "You think that you and I are... You really think I would lower myself to be your little boyfriend." Kol laughs out. "This is a joke, isn't it?" 

        I shake my head at him, hurt and angry at his reaction. I should have known that he would be like this. Grams was right to say that vampires were assholes. 

        "Do you think I wanted you to be my soulmate?" I ask him. "You are an egotistical, self-indulged vampire with no humanity! You hide your insecurities with threats and I know about your feelings involving your family. Your _real_ feelings. The ones that make you feel weak for even feeling them. The reason your humanity is off in the first place!" 

        Kol takes a threatening step forward but I don't shy away. 

        "You ruined my life too," I exclaim. "I'm the last of my coven. I have things to deliver, but I can't because of you." 

        I turn away from him and start to sprint down the stairs. I make my way out of the parking lot, ignoring Ivy and Jeremy calling me, and decided to make the long walk back home. 

 _Trying to keep up with you_  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough

        "There's a vampire at school," I tell my Grams as I make my way inside the house. I find her in the living room with a book in her hand. "There's a vampire posing as a student. I think he's trying to get close to Jeremy for a reason. Grams... I need you to teach me how to defend myself." 

        My grandmother closed her book and nodded at me. She slowly stood up, picked up the old grimoire beside her, and motioned for me to follow her into her study. 

 _Every whisper_  
Every waking hour  
I'm choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up

        Ivy and Jeremy took their seats in front of me at the library table. I continued to read my book and listen to my music but I knew there was something bothering them and I couldn't imagine what. I slowly pull off the earphones and look up at them expectantly, "Is there something you need from me?" 

        "Why do you hate Kol?" Ivy asks me bluntly. 

        I quirk my eyebrow up, surprised and caught off-guard at her question. My gaze slightly turns to Jeremy who was looking at me, awaiting an answer. I close my book and set it down, trying to come up with a response. 

        "I umm..." I start off. "Ok, he and I didn't get off to a right start, but then I realized there was a reason why that happened. Kol is a major douchebag." 

        Jeremy and Ivy share a look before snickering. 

        "That can't be true!" Ivy exclaims. "He's very charming." 

        "When he needs to be!" I argue. "I see his true colors, ok? Like... Like how he is with the cheerleading squad, moving from one girl to another!" 

        "Ok, just because he's a womanizer doesn't mean he's not a good guy," Jeremy pipes in. 

        "Says the only guy in the group!" I shout as I point at him. "If you could have the cheerleading squad chasing after you, you would." 

        "No, I wouldn't." Jeremy retorts as he leans back in his chair. "Because I already have me a cheerleader back home." 

        I roll my eyes at him, "Look Kol and I don't get along. We most likely never will and you two can hang out with him, but I most certainly will excuse myself from those outings." 

        I pick up my book and was ready to plug in my earphones again, but Jeremy stops me. 

        "You know... Kol asks about you a lot." 

        I knew I shouldn't let myself be dragged into this conversation. I knew what would imply, but I couldn't help myself but wanting to know why Kol would ask about me. 

        "What did he want to know?" I ask Jeremy. 

        "He asked about your family," Jeremy responds. "And about how much we really know about you." 

        I roll my eyes at this. I should have known he was trying to dig up dirt on me. 

        "Well next time he asks about me tell him I'll shove a baseball bat through his throat," I respond. 

        "Oooh..." Ivy grimaces slightly. "No can do, señorita." 

        "Why not?" I ask.

        "Because you already told him," Ivy answers as she points behind me. I turn around to find Kol looking down at me with an amused grin. He plops down into the chair next to me, his eyes never leaving mine. 

        "A baseball bat, huh?" Kol asks me. 

        "A wooden one," I answer. "An old one too, splintered, maybe covered in holy water..." 

        Kol seems to get the idea and chuckles. He turns away from me and looks at Jeremy. 

        "Are we still on for the batting cages?" Kol asks Jeremy. 

        "Always," Jeremy answers. "I really need to work on my swing." 

        "Can Rory and I tag along?" Ivy prompts with a mischievous smile. I glare at her from across the table but she turns towards Kol and Jeremy with pleading eyes. "Please..." 

        "It's fine by me," Jeremy responds before looking over at Kol. "Is that cool with you?" 

        "I'm ok with it, if you are mate," Kol responds as he glances over at Jeremy before he turns to look at me. "I'm more worried about Rory here and what she wants to do with baseball bats." 

        "I'll behave if you can," I respond as I collect my things. The bell starts to ring and I move my backpack over my shoulder. "I have to head to class." 

        To infuriate me even more, Kol rises from his seat beside me and places his arm over my shoulder. "We have the same class. Let me walk you." 

 _Consider this_  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed

        The bell rings once more and I knew that Kol had no intentions in making an appearance to AP Gov. I sigh as he leads me out to the vacant soccer field. I drop my bag down onto the nearby bleachers and look over at Kol, waiting for him to tell me the purpose of him cornering me. 

        "As you probably know, I'm here on orders by my family." Kol states. "The Mikaelsons." 

        "The Original family," I trail off. "So it is true..." 

        "Indeed it is," Kol answers. "I'm only here because I need to keep an eye on the younger Gilbert." Kol explains. "His elder sister has gotten herself in a predicament with my family." 

        "So Elijah sent you here," I guess. 

        "No," Kol answers as he takes a seat on the metal bench. "This was Niklaus. I'm on stand-by if I need to tear Jeremy's neck out if his sister or her friends step out of line." 

        "You won't hurt him," I exclaim alarmed. "Not on my watch." 

        "And what will you do about it?" Kol asks as he stands up. "You can barely control your powers if it wasn't for that amulet around your neck." 

        "I can control them enough," I answer as I raise my hand in his direction. " _Cruciatus."_

        Kol's hand reaches for his head as he begins to groan in pain. He clutches at his hair and his face begins to grow red. He falls to his knees and I stand over him. 

        "That isn't even the best part," I tell him as I wave my hand. " _Discede._ " 

        Kol flies off the benches and lands halfway through the soccer field. I grab my bag from the bench and make my way towards him. 

        "So tell me again," I claim. "Tell me how defenseless I am when it comes to you." 

        It seemed that whatever happened to him, Kol could only offer his devilish grin. 

        "Impressive," Kol remarks. "But I could have done much better." 

        "Says the vampire," I answer. 

        Kol becomes silent at this and looks up at the open sky. "Yeah... says the vampire." 

        I could hear a slight hint of remorse in his tone but before I could bring it up, Kol sits up and motions for me to sit down next to him. I hesitate as I look over at the school, but knew it was too late to make an appearance to class. I drop my bag next to him, using it as a boundary, and sit down. 

        "I need your help on something," Kol tells me. "That's why I've been asking about you with your friends." 

        "What do you want to know?" I ask him. "Or more importantly, what do you need help on?" 

        "You know what I am," Kol states. "You know  _who_ I am." 

        "Kinda," I answer. "I know parts of your life, Kol. It came to me in dreams." 

        Kol nods at this and looks away. 

        "I need your help in being  _normal_." Kol tells me. "I'm having trouble with certain lingo, technology, and some recent history." 

        "You're a vampire," I state. "Shouldn't you have evolved alongside the times?" 

        "That's something you don't know, darling." Kol answers as he gets up. "The cruelty of my brothers I was forced to endure."

        Kol offers me his hand and I look up at him suspiciously. 

        "What would happen to me if I said no?" I ask him. 

        "I'll kill your grandmother," Kol replies. "I hear she's the only family you have." 

        "That's true," I answer as I get up on my own, ignoring his extended hand. "But you went out of your way to get on my good side, I doubt that would help in the long run." 

        "You're right," Kol states. "Then I guess that leaves you no other choice but to say yes." 

        "Not really how it works..." 

        Kol sighs and looks away from me. I never seen him this hesitant before. It almost made him seem human, which I had to remind myself that he wasn't. 

        "If I say yes," I tell him. "Will you promise not to harm my friends or my grandmother?" 

        "I'm not one to make promises," Kol remarks. "That's more of Elijah's department."

        "Fine," I sigh out. "Will you  _attempt_ not to harm my friends and grams?" 

        Kol lets out a breath and slowly nods, "Sure, whatever." 

        I think about it for a while before slowly extending my hand for him to take. Kol quickly takes it and shakes it in agreement. "This doesn't mean we're friends." 

        "Ha, darling, I don't do friends." Kol responds as he lets go of my hand. "I only have space in my life for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." 

        I couldn't help but shake my head and watch Kol walk away. I don't know what I got myself into but I knew it was the only way for me to keep control of Kol.

 _What if all these fantasies come_  
Flailing around  
Now I've said too much

        Ivy and I watched as Jeremy miserably failed to hit any of the baseball thrown his way. I grimaced as he almost lost his stance in one of his swings. Kol, on the other hand, wasn't having any trouble. I'm sure if it wasn't for the net catching all of his hits, he would be hitting a homerun every time. 

        "He's really good isn't he?" Ivy asks. 

        "Jeremy?" I respond with a scoff. "No, not really." 

        "I was obviously talking about Kol," Ivy tells me. 

        I roll my eyes at her and shrug, "Sure, I guess he's alright." 

        Kol slightly turns to look at me and I immediately knew that he was listening in on our conversation. I look away from him and focus on Jeremy instead. 

        "So, while you were gone, I might have done something." Ivy states. I look over at her and I could see her take a slight step back. "I might have coerced Ms.Tanner to hand me over some of your artwork and signed you up for Lindsey's senior art gallery." 

        "Are you crazy?" I exclaim. "I told you I didn't want... ugh..." 

        "Jeremy is doing it too!" Ivy tells me. 

        "Ivy..." I sight out. 

        "Look I did this for you," Ivy explains. "This would look so good in your college applications and I need you to realize that you are so good in what you do!" 

        "I hope you realize you're crazy," I tell her. 

        "I would be crazy not to," Ivy replies with a grin. 

        "One of these days you're going to regret-" I start to say before I'm interrupted by a loud snap. Ivy and I turn to the location of the noise only to find Kol to be the source of it. The wooden bat in his hands had snapped in half. 

        "What in the bloody hell?" Ivy exclaims as she gets up from her seat and runs to check in on Kol. 

        Kol looks up at me and I couldn't help but let out a laugh at his lost expression. Of course of all people, this happened to him. I should have probably given him a heads up that aluminum bats were made to prevent this kind of thing, but it was a little too late for that and I'll take my victories wherever I could get them.  

 _That's me in the corner_  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough


	3. Not Like the Movies

_He put it on me, I put it on,_  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know.

        "When was the last time you were... you know...?" I tried to ask as Kol and I sat at a park bench outside the school. We were both on our free period and Kol had demanded my help. 

        "Daggered?" Kol provides in which I nod. He looks off into the distance and seems to count in his hands before sighing. "In the year 1914." 

        "And why did Klaus...?" 

        "Dagger me?" Kol completes for me again. "I may or may not have tried to go against him." 

        "And Klaus just does this whenever he wants to?" I ask Kol. "To every one of his siblings?"

        "Yes, now can you please move on from your interrogation." Kol state annoyed. "We've only got another 40 minutes before Pre-Cal."

        "Fine," I retort as I open up my laptop and begin to pull up articles and websites that contained information from events that happened after 1914. "Ok, I'm sending you links to all of these articles that should help fill in the gaps of the past century that you missed." 

        "Thank you, darling." Kol responds as he pulls out his phone to check on the new messages. "Now how about you teach me certain things about this recent era. Pop culture and such..." 

        "Ok, well pop culture is such a broad term and there's too much to explain in such a short period of time." 

        "Then just tell me about something you enjoy," Kol states as he puts his phone down and instead starts to play with my iPod. "You use this thing quite often. What is the purpose of it?" 

        "You listen music through it," I tell him as I take up the earphones and place them in his ears. He looks at me questioningly as I take the device out of his hand and start to play a song. Kol is caught by surprise to the sound but soon relaxes as the music continues on. 

        "I like this!" Kol says a little too loudly as he takes the iPod out of my hand and starts to look through my playlist. "Mind if I borrow it for a bit?" 

        Having no other choice, knowing that if I disagreed he would most likely have my head, I nodded yes. Kol then pocketed my iPod into his coat before grabbing his things and starting to walk away. I sighed as I realized it was because his cheerleader of the day was waiting for him by the school entrance. I watch them disappear before packing up my bag and heading inside. 

 _I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no._  
Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming  
...that I could?

        [I hated the sight of it. ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=222989669)I would walk past one of them in the hallway, their eyes would glance over to me momentarily, a kind smile on their lips, and they'll greet me with a simple  _hi_. My eyes would flicker down to their neck where they either have a scarf or a turtleneck shirt covering the bite mark left behind by Kol. 

        I knew they were being used. I knew that they didn't know what they were doing or what was happening to them. I knew I had the ability to make it stop, but I couldn't. 

        If I managed to sneak them vervain in either their food or water, Kol would come after me and my grams. If I used my powers against him, he would do that too and then Kol would attack Jeremy and Ivy out of spite. 

        I tried to offer Kol an alternative to his choice of meal. I told him that there was a small hospital nearby that could be easily compelled into providing blood bags for him. He rejected the idea of refrigerator meals saying he liked feeding into live ones. And when I offered him that he could learn on how to feed on animals, Kol laughed at the idea. 

        There was only one thing that I could try, but it was reckless and knowing Kol, he would laugh at this too. 

        "Hey," I call out as I grab onto Kol's arm and pull him away from heading towards Kelly the cheer captain. "I have to talk to you." 

        Kol tugs his arm away from me and scowls. 

        "If you haven't noticed, I was about to go for a bite." Kol responds. "It is our lunch hour." 

        "Well today I packed your lunch," I say as I roll the sleeve of my jacket up. I raise my wrist up for him to take but Kol just stares at it with a scowl. "Go on, take it." 

        Kol grabs onto my wrist tightly and pulls me into the nearby supply closet. 

        "Are you out of your bloody mind?" Kol exclaims as he throws my wrist back to me. "I could kill you."

        "No, you won't." I respond. "You have orders from your brother not to kill anyone. Besides, Kelly and her little cheer squad is still alive so you have some sense of control." 

        "I'm not going to risk that with you," Kol remarks. 

        "Is that concern I hear in your voice?" I ask a bit surprised. Kol looks away from me and I couldn't help but laugh. "We've only known each other for a week, but I'm flattered!" 

        "Oh, don't read too much into it," Kol exclaims. "I can't risk losing the only witch in this school." 

        "Uh-huh," I whisper as I stared him down. "But as the only witch in school I have to help those who can't protect themselves." 

        "Yeah, yeah... maintain balance and whatever," Kol mutters with a roll of his eyes. "So this is how you're going to fix that? Offering yourself as my own personal living blood bag?"

        "I thought this through," I tell him. "Any other solution I thought of had you killing my family and friends as punishment." 

        Kol narrows his eyes at me and his eyes flicker back to my wrist, "So you just expect me to do the right thing here? Listen to you and your hail mary of a solution." 

        "Those girls, Kelly and her friends, are nice people." I tell him. "They don't deserve to be your puppets." 

        Kol takes a step towards me with a dark expression in his eyes. He takes my wrist up once more, his finger playing with the protruding vein. His eyes glance up to me, fangs extending, dark veins creeping up his face. 

        "And you really trust me not to hurt you?" Kol asks me as his fangs scraped against my skin. I shivered at the act and couldn't help but feel entranced at the sight of him. 

        "I don't trust you at all," I whisper. 

        Kol grins into my wrist, "Good answer." 

        It was all of a sudden when his fangs sunk into my skin. I gasped at the pinching pain, but forced myself to relax. Kol shoves me against the wall as he continues to feed. I could hear my blood pumping rapidly through my body and closed my eyes tiredly. 

        "Kol..." I whisper as I try to push him off. "Kol, that's enough." 

        I felt very lightheaded and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. 

        "Kol..." I call out to him once more as my other hand fell limp to my side. 

        Black spots start to appear throughout my vision and I could no longer feel anything in my body. I tried to open my eyes, but all I could see was darkness. 

 _If it's not like the movies,_  
That's how it should be.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning.

        My head was pounding and I reached my hand to hold it. I felt something restraining it and I groaned as I tried to pry it off. A cold hand came to stop me and I slowly opened my eyes. Bright lights blinded me for a split second before my eyes got used to it. Everything was white and I looked around to find myself in a hospital room. I quickly sat up which was a mistake as I felt very nauseous. 

        "Slow down there, kid." 

        I look up to find an elderly nurse offering me a glass of water. I take it from her and take a few sips feeling my strength return. 

        "How did-?" I begin to ask before I clear my throat. "How did I get here?" 

        "The school brought you in once they realized you were unconscious." The nurse explains to me as she picks up the nearby chart. "Your grandmother is on her way to pick you up." 

        I take a look around the room once more and take notice of the IV line connected to my arm. I narrow my eyes at my arm as I realize that there was no bite mark showing. 

        "What happened to me?" I ask her. 

        The nurse looks up from her chart with a kind smile. 

        "You were a bit dehydrated, dear." She responds to me. "But you should be fine once your grandmother comes to pick you up." 

        "Dehydrated?" I whisper to myself confused. 

        "Some of your friends are waiting outside," the nurse tells me. "Would you like me to send them in?" 

        "Sure," I answer as I swing my legs over the bed. The nurse leaves the room and I start to take out the IV from my arm. There was no way I was dehydrated. I lost a lot of blood when Kol fed on me. _If_ he fed on me. I couldn't remember if that actually happened or not. 

        "RORY!" 

        I snap towards the entrance and find Ivy running in with Jeremy appearing behind her. Ivy quickly lunges for a hug that almost knocks me over the bed. I couldn't help but giggle as I hugged her back.         

        "Hi, Ivy." 

        "You scared me half to death!" Ivy exclaims. "What is this that I hear you were dehydrated? Am I going to have to force feed you water from now on?" 

        "Come on, Ivy." Jeremy calls out. "Don't exaggerate." 

        "She passed out, Jeremy," Ivy exclaims back. "She could have died!" 

        "No, I wouldn't have." I tell her as I get up from the bed. 

        "How would you know?" Ivy asks me. "What if you had passed out on a flight of stairs? You wouldn't be standing here!" 

        I couldn't help but shake my head at her. I knew that there was no way Ivy would get over this, whatever this is. 

        "So what actually happened?" I ask them. "I can't remember anything." 

        "Well, Kol said he found you passed out on the floor in the hallway," Jeremy tells me. "He carried you into the nurses office where they then called for an ambulance." 

        "Kol found me?" I ask now knowing that he indeed had a part of all of this. 

        "Yeah," Ivy answers. "He came to find us right after it happened. We then came straight over here." 

        "He isn't here, is he?" I ask them. 

        "Kol?" Jeremy questioned and I nod. "No, he said he doesn't know you that well and didn't want to bother you." 

        I let out an empty laugh at this as my fingers kept on gracing where his mouth had recently bitten. I let them walk me out into the waiting area to wait for my grams. The nurse from before hands me back my bag and I pull out my phone to see if my grams was nearby. The first thing that popped up on my screen was a text. 

         _I'm sorry._  - _Kol_

 _If stars don't align,_  
If it doesn't stop time,  
If you can't see the sign,  
Wait for it.

 _One hundred percent,_  
Worth every penny spent.  
He'll be the one that  
Finishes your sentences.

        It was hard to explain the situation to my grandmother. I think she knew there was something beyond a simple dehydration that led me to pass out at school. I think she thought it had to do with me practicing magic and that I simply went overboard. I don't think she suspected that it could have been me being an idiot and offering myself as a meal to a very hungry Original vampire. Either way, I knew better than to make that mistake again. 

        I made my way down the hall and people greeted me with kind words of  _getting better_. I simply smiled at them as they continued on their way while I continued to search for the one person who owed me an explanation.        

        I find Kol near his locker as he stuffs something inside. I start to make my way towards him, but as if he knew I was onto him, Kol closes his locker and was about to walk away if it wasn't for me jogging up and catching up to him.

        "Kol, come on," I state. "We need to talk." 

        "I really don't want to hear about your incident yesterday." Kol remarks. "What's done is done." 

        "I want to know what happened ok?" I tell him. "I thought you had yourself under control." 

        "I did... I do... I..." Kol trails off as he looks away from me. " _I did."_ Kol states again. "But one drop of your blood and I was addicted. I couldn't stop myself." 

        I was confused as to what this meant, but I knew that the answer was fairly simple.

        "It has to be because we're soulmates," I answer. 

        "Not this again!" Kol exclaims. "That can't be the reason, darling, because I am not attracted to you. Nor are we both meant for each other. The answer for all of this is simple, you're a witch and your blood must have some extra pizzaz to make me crave for more. That's it!"

        "Ok..." I answer hesitantly. "So this has happened to you before?" 

        Kol sighs and looks away from me once more. I could tell that he wasn't so sure of this answer. 

        "Once or twice," he lies as he turns to meet my eyes. "Centuries ago." 

        "Fine," I say as I drop that matter as I still had another question in mind. "Why did you heal me?" 

        "Do you really need an answer for every single thing?" Kol exclaims annoyed. 

        "I'll like to know why you healed me, Kol." I state. "And none of this bullshit that it was Elijah's orders or because I'm the only witch in this school. I'm sure you can hide a body from your brother and find another witch nearby." 

        Kol just glared at me before reaching over to his locker and opening it. 

        "I brought blood bags." Kol states as he motioned to the cooler inside. "You can get off my back now." 

        He shuts his locker again and walks away from me. I could only stare at his back in confusion, not knowing what just happened. 

 _If it's not like the movies,_  
That's how it should be.  
When he's the one,  
He'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning,  
And that's just the beginning...

        Kol avoided me the rest of the day and when lunch came around he made sure to hide away from me too. He continued to talk to Jeremy and Ivy as if nothing happened, but was completely silent when it came to me. I didn't know why him ignoring me was affecting me so much. Just a few days ago, I was wishing he would never speak to me, but here I was strangely missing him. 

        "You ok?" Ivy asks as we started to pack up after Physics. "You seemed distracted." 

        "It's nothing," I answer as I pull my bag over my shoulder. 

        "Are you sure?" Ivy asks with a narrowed gaze. "Do you need water? Because I have a bottle packed just in case..."       

        I couldn't help but wave Ivy off on her offer. A smile broke out onto my lips which seemed to relax her. 

        "So... what's had you frowning all day?" Ivy asks me. "I know something's up with you." 

        I sigh as we walk over to my locker. Ivy leans against the wall while I opened up my locker and pulled some books out to take home. 

        "It's just about what happened yesterday," I tell her, not completely lying to her. "All that attention from kids I don't even know wishing for me to get better... it got annoying pretty fast." 

        "Well next time don't pass out," Ivy advises causing me to shake my head at her. 

        "I promise you it won't happen again," I tell her as I close my locker. Something seems to flutter out and Ivy is quick to pick it up. 

        "Ooh... a secret note from a secret admirer?" Ivy questions as she wiggles her brows at me. I shake my head and grew concerned as to who it could be from. 

        "Give it to me," I tell Ivy as I reach for it. 

        "No," Ivy responds. "Not until I read it myself." 

        "Ivy, please!" I beg but it was too late. Ivy opens up the folded note and reads over it. Her face scrunches up in confusion as she flips the paper over a couple of times before giving up. Ivy gives me back the paper and I take a glance at it. 

        "What is that?" Ivy asks. "Some secret code?" 

        I look over the diagram itself and realize it was some sort of spell. I fold the paper up and slip into the pocket of my jeans. 

        "Rory?" Ivy calls out, snapping me out of my haze. "What is that?"

        "It's something for my math class," I tell her. "Diagrams and whatnot..." 

        "That didn't seem like a math problem," Ivy points out. 

        "I should go," I tell her. "I'm sure my grams wants me home soon." 

        "I can give you a ride," Ivy offers to me but I had already started to walk home.

        Once I was far enough, I pull out the sheet of paper and look over it again. From what I could tell, it was a blood ritual and it was a very old one at that which made it easy to narrow done who it came from. I sighed as I placed the sheet back into my pocket and pull out my phone. 

         _What is this spell for? -Rory_

I could see the three dots pop up and wait for his response. 

         _To cleanse your blood._  - _Kol_

_Of what? -Rory_

_Of my vampire blood. I don't need you dying and becoming a vampire, alright? Just do the bloody spell! - Kol_

I shut my phone off at his last response and put it away. I reach home soon enough and luckily find it empty. I quickly enter my grandmother's study and pull out the ingredients I needed. I then make my way upstairs and lock the door. I throw my bag down and pull out the spell again. I could see that it would take a lot of power from me so I hesitantly take off the amulet from my neck. 

        The spell needed for me to draw the sigil out in blood so I prick the tip of my finger and use it to paint it against the interior of my closet door. Once I was done, I pull out the lavender and the mint and crush it between my palms. I closed my eyes and started to chant the spell. 

        " _Reinigen monde tavo veneno. Reinigen monde tavo veneno."_

I press the crushed herbs upon the sigil and felt a burst of light flash through me before settling down. I remove my hand from the wall and wipe of the excess of the spell. I felt no different but I knew it must have worked. I quickly cleaned up the mess I made and placed the purification spell away. I then pull out my phone and send out a quick text. 

         _Thank you, Kol. -Rory_

 _Cause I know you're out there,_  
And you're looking for me.  
It's a crazy idea that   
you were made perfectly for me  
You'll see.


	4. No Light, No Light

_You are the hole in my head_  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between  
What I thought and what I said  
You are the night-time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over, you're the start  
You're my head and you're my heart

        I wanted to talk to Kol. Part of me wanted to get close to him and I knew it had to do with soulmate bond trying to bring us together. I tried to speak to him during the classes that we shared and the times in between but he instantly ignored me and left me to my own devices. It seemed that I was the only one feeling the effects of the bond which didn't surprise me. Kol still had his humanity shut off.

        Days continued to pass by and Kol refused to even stare at my general direction. I found myself having to distract myself from my thoughts of him. I dove into my witch studies which seemed to delight my grams beyond relief. After a week, I was able to hone my magic enough that I didn't have to wear the amulet around. I found myself wanting to share this news but Kol was the only one to know of my struggles and he was ignoring me.

        I sighed as I shoved my books into my locker and closed it shut. I look up to find Kol walking down the hall with a new girl under his arm. I freeze at the sight of them as I recalled Kol telling me he was done feeding on our classmates. It took me a while to realize that the girl held a different purpose altogether and I reeled back in disgust.

        _Is this jealousy?_ I ask myself.  _Have I really grown that attached after a few weeks of meeting him?_

I shake off those questions that dug deep into my mind, waiting for an answer. 

        Luckily for me, the school day was over and I couldn't wait to get home to finish off the lessons involving boundary spells. I groan as I saw the pouring rain outside. Of course this would be the day I had to walk home. I pull the hood of my jacket over my head and start to make my way out into the pouring rain which enveloped my current distasteful mood perfectly. 

 _No light, no light_  
In your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away

        There was no point in running. I would be soaked by the time I got home. It didn't help that my phone was dead and prevented me from listening to music on the walk home. I kick a loose pebble out on the street as I tried to find simple distractions on the way.

         I let my hood fall back from my head as my hair was already completely soaked. I closed my eyes and looked upwards at the grey clouds. The rain drops hit my face and roll down my skin. My hands move upwards and I could feel the static of energy flicker down in lightning. I couldn't help but chuckle at that development. 

        "You're an idiot." 

        I quickly drop my smile as I turn around to find Kol holding up an umbrella. The girl he was with earlier was nowhere in sight so it was just the two of us. 

        "Wait what?" I stutter out confused. 

        "I said..." Kol says as he steps towards me and holds the umbrella over the both of us. "...You're an idiot." 

        I narrowed my eyes at him. "And you're a jerk." 

        "Comes with the vampirism," Kol tells me with a grin and a shrug.

        I scoff at this and turn to walk away from him. I'll rather continue my journey getting drenched from head to toe than be with Kol who most likely wanted something from me. 

        "You know, you're adorable when you walk away angry from me." Kol states as he jogs after me. "You scowl with this little cute pout and your stride has this determined aspect of it, like... like you're about to fight over a puppy." 

        "There's an incoming car," I threaten as I nod towards the street beside us. "Don't make me push you into it." 

        "Oooh, that's the best you got?" 

        "What do you want from me now, Kol?" I exclaim as I turn to look at him. "You've been ignoring me since the accident and I thought you were done with your game of cat and mouse but you had someone from the dance team drooling over you and maybe I expected we could at least be friends because you saved me, but we can't, because you're you and I'm me and we just... I don't even know where this rant is meant to go." 

        Kol seemed as lost as I am and I let out a sigh. 

        "I just want you to decide, Kol." I tell him. "Either ignore me completely, be mean, be your vampire self, and leave me the hell alone or... talk to me, help me, figure this soulmate thing with me. Just don't chose something in the middle where I'm trying to figure out whether you're being nice or mean or a vampire or a nice human being. I'm done playing this guessing game. I'm tired..." 

        "What do you want from me, Rory?" Kol asks me with a scowl. "What do you expect me to do?" 

        "Decide Kol!" I shout. "I just want you to freaking decide!" 

        "Decide on just those two ridiculous options?" Kol exclaims annoyed. "Either ignore you completely or be your bloody boyfriend?" 

        "I never asked..." I start to say before looking away. "Never mind. I'm going to decide for you. Leave me alone, Kol. Stop bothering me." 

        I start to walk away as the rain poured harder than before. 

        "You're going to get sick!" Kol shouts after me. 

        "Fuck off, Kol." I shout as a response. "Don't act like you care." 

 _Through the crowd I was crying out and_  
In your place there were a thousand other faces  
I was disappearing in plain sight  
Heaven help me, I need to make it right

        Jeremy kept looking over me and when I glanced over his eyes would immediately fall onto my sketch. After the fifth time, I let out a huff of air before dropping my pencil onto the stool and looking over at him. Jeremy acts oblivious under my stare but I just narrowed my eyes at him and he seems to break. 

        "What do you want?" I ask him. 

        Jeremy sighs and puts his pencil down. He looks around us, making sure we were the only ones in the room, before turning his attention onto me. 

        "What did you do to Kol?" 

        Confusion must have been very clear on my face as Jeremy was quick to explain. 

        "He's been sulking. Like literally sulking." Jeremy explains to me. "The guy may play off the whole bad boy vibe but lately he's been different." 

        "And?" I ask as I grab my pencil and get back to my work. "What does this have to do with me?" 

        "Because he asks about you," Jeremy answers. "He asks me how you are and when I tell him he should just go up and talk to you, he shoves me away."

        "That doesn't surprise me," I mutter as I shade the still-life. "He's emotionally stunted." 

        "Rory..." Jeremy calls out worriedly. 

        "What do you want me to do Jeremy?" I ask him. "I don't like the guy and he doesn't like me. Leave us be." 

        "You say that, but both of you seem off without the other." 

        "We never even hung out," I tell Jeremy as I try to take my mind off the whole soulmate principle. "Why are you making it sound like there's even something between us?" 

        Jeremy doesn't respond and I turn to look at him. His attention is taken up by the cheerleaders who walked into the art room and I roll my eyes at him. I turn back to my work but he nudges me with his elbow and points at the cheerleaders. I look over again and I find them putting up a homecoming poster.  _A Night to Remember._

        "Are you asking me to be your date?" I ask with a smirk as I turn back to my work. 

        "Yeah, why not?" Jeremy asks me as he waits for my answer. I stop sketching and look over at him to see if he was serious. Jeremy just shrugs at me and I tense at the attention. 

        "You're joking, right?" I ask him but he just shakes his head. "You're  _not_ joking..." 

        "I mean... you're the only girl I talk to besides Ivy." Jeremy tells me. "Besides, I heard Bryce from the mathletes team was going to ask you so I had to step up before him." 

        I couldn't help but chuckle at that and looked back at my work. 

        "You don't want to take me to this dance, Jeremy." I tell him. "I wouldn't be that much fun." 

        "Why wouldn't you be?" Jeremy asks with a smile. "You're beautiful and you're nice. You have good taste in music."

        "Wow, three generic reasons..." I say with amusement. "You had me hooked when you said I was nice." 

        Jeremy just laughs at this and is instantly hushed by the glares coming from the cheerleaders. I had to fight back my own fit of laughter as Jeremy quickly picked up his pencil and returned to his work. 

        "So what do you say?" Jeremy asks after a while. "Go to hoco with me?" 

        I bite my bottom lip as I tried to decide. My mind flickers to Kol momentarily but I quickly shove him off my mind. 

        "Yeah," I tell Jeremy as I turn to look at him. "Yeah, I'll be your date." 

 _You want a revelation_  
You want to get right  
But it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight

        I couldn't help but chuckle as Jeremy swung his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. Ivy just shakes her head at us and looks back to find Kol trailing after us silently. I follow her gaze and find Kol scowling. I look away before he could see me staring at him and ask Jeremy to ask his question again. 

        "Color of your dress?" he asks me.

        "It's black," I answer.

         "Really?" Ivy groans beside me. "Do you wear anything other than black?" 

        "I mean it has embroidered flowers that adds color," I argue as I turn to look at her. "It's not  _entirely_ black." 

        Jeremy just chuckles besides me and just nudges me, "You're going to look great. I mean, you could come in with a paper bag and you'll still rock it." 

        "Look at that," I comment as I face him. "Your compliment skills are improving." 

        "Thanks," Jeremy says with a wink. "I try." 

        "I can't believe you managed to convince her to go to a school dance," Ivy states beside me with a look of disbelief.

        "I guess it has to do with my charming good looks." Jeremy responds causing me to chuckle. 

        The light conversation comes to an end as Kol just shoves past us to head out. Jeremy and Ivy share a look of question but I just rolled my eyes. 

        "What was that about?" Ivy asks us. 

        "I don't know," I answer as I duck under Jeremy's arm. "He's your friend, not mine." 

        "Rory!" Jeremy calls out unhappily as I head out on my own. I knew he wanted to corner me again and ask me what was going on between Kol and I but I refused to put myself in that situation again. I wave to him goodbye and make my way home. 

 _No light, no light_  
In your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
Tell me what you want me to say

       [ I tuck in the last curl and brush all of my hair over my shoulder](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225367170). I look at my reflection in the mirror and sigh. I looked great and I felt... somewhat great. I knew I should be happy to have a friend like Jeremy to take me out and shower me with compliments but I felt empty. I felt like something was missing and I hated to think it had something to do with Kol. 

        I thought back to our conversation in the rain and quickly become upset at how he reacted to my ultimatum. I never asked him to be my boyfriend. I only asked him to be a friend, to help me out with what's going on between us. It's inevitable. It's burned right into our souls. It wasn't fair that he got off scotch-free while I was left behind trying to put two and two together. I just wanted some support and he blew it over. 

        Then Jeremy's words echoed in my mind about how Kol was acting differently. As much as I wanted to know more about that I knew I couldn't open that can of worms. I was done with Kol Mikaelson. I was not going to be dragged into a mess that I didn't need. It was obvious he didn't want to be associated to me. He ignored me like he has before so it was just in our nature not to be together and I was... fine with that. 

        My thoughts are disrupted as I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I look up to find my grams sticking her head through the crack of my door. She smiles at the sight of me and I could see her eyes brimmed with tears. 

        "Oh grams," I mutter as I move to hug her. 

        "I'm sorry," she says as she wipes the tears away. "You just look a lot like your mother right now." 

        I didn't know how to respond to that and just hugged her tigther. We remain like this for a while before she pulls away. She smiles down at me and holds up the camera in her hand. 

        "Ok Jeremy is waiting for you downstairs," my grams tells me. "And Ivy taught me how to use this thing so we're doing pictures once you get down there." 

        I nod at that and quickly put on my heels before following my grams downstairs. Jeremy is the first face I see and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him in a suit. 

        "Well you look dapper, Mr. Gilbert." I comment. 

        "Why thank you, Ms. Marks." Jeremy says as he tips an imaginary hat. "You look amazing tonight." 

        "Thank you," I answer before my grams motions us together to take a picture. Jeremy offers me his arm and I take it. I shyly smile at the camera and cringe as the flash comes on. Jeremy and I chuckle as my grams tries to turn it off and takes more pics of us. 

        "I'm gonna need you to send those to me," Jeremy tells me. I look at him confused at this request and he shyly smiles at me. "It's for my sister, I swear."

        "What?" I ask him as I grab my purse and bid my grandmother goodbye. "Your sister needs proof that I actually exist or something." 

        "Something like that," Jeremy responds as he leads me outside. I tense up as I find the black Range Rover parked outside."I hope you don't mind, but Kol offered us a ride there." 

        I simply smiled at Jeremy as he opened the back door and ushered me inside. I look up to find Kol staring at me through the rearview mirror before looking away. I take notice that the passenger seat beside him was empty. 

        "Let's go see if this night is really worth remembering." Jeremy jokes causing Kol and I to smile at his lame attempt of a joke. We both find our eyes meeting once more before they quickly turn away. This was going to be a long night.

 _Would you leave me_  
If I told you what I've done?  
And would you leave me  
If I told you what I've become?  
Because it's so easy  
To say it to a crowd  
But it's so hard, my love  
To say it to you alone

        To my relief, Ivy found me once we stepped inside the venue. Everything was decorated in blue and silver balloons and I almost became blinded by the bright lights around us. Ivy filled me in that they were having light issues so the lights should dimmer down later on in the night. I was glad to hear that knowing that some things were just better hidden in the dark. I look back at Kol to find him beside Jeremy's side. 

        "So you've got the school talking," Ivy tells me as we find a table to set our bags in. 

        "About what?" I asked confused. 

        "I mean... you walked in with two boys on each arm." Ivy states as she motions to Kol and Jeremy. "Not to mention they're the two cute new boys." 

        "I can't believe you just called Jeremy cute," I say with a roll of my eyes. "Besides, Jeremy is my date and Kol just tagged along because he offered us a ride." 

        "Sure," Ivy trails off unconvinced. "There's obviously nothing going on with you and Kol, sure." 

        "There's not," I exclaim with the sudden topic. "He and I don't get along and you know that." 

        "Then why is he coming over here," Ivy states. 

        "What?" I begin to ask but a tap on my shoulder cuts me off. I turn around to find Kol, hands tucked into his pockets, his gaze on me before flickering away. 

        "Dance with me." 

        I narrow my eyes at him and I look back to find Ivy long gone. I turn back to Kol trying to find some hidden motive as to why he would seek me out here of all places. He look very discomfortable at the question he just asked. 

        "So?" Kol asks again. "Is that a yes or a no?" 

        "It's more like a _what the hell do you want_?" I respond. 

        Kol exhales through his nose and scowls down at me. He takes my arm and starts to pull me towards the dance floor. It was clear at this point that everyone's attention was on us. I didn't like being put under a lense and I knew that being out here with Kol was gaining me just that. 

        "Everyone's staring at us," I whisper as Kol forced to slow dance with him. 

        "Let them," Kol answers. "Why does it matter?" 

        "It matters because I'm usually trying to avoid the spotlight," I mutter under my breath. "But ever since you came into the picture things have been working against me." 

        "So essentially I ruined your life?" Kol asks with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

        I couldn't believe how easy it was for him to just talk to me out of the blue while I was struggling to make sense of everything. He could easily ignore me and return to his playboy ways while I was left tripping behind trying  _so_ hard to not look in his general direction. I let out a sigh of annoyance and look away from him. 

        "What do you want Kol?" I say a bit tired. The dance had barely started and I was ready to head back home. Kol's face drops at the question and he sighs. 

        "Nothing," he answers. 

        "Then why did you force me to come out here to dance with you?" I ask him. "I'm here with Jeremy as my date, not you." 

        "I'm aware of that," Kol remarks annoyed. "I just..." 

        His answer trails off and I look at him in question. His jaw was locked tight and he refused to meet my eyes. I could feel his hands tighten around my waist and grew concerned as to what was going on through his head. 

        "You just what?" I ask him. 

        "I'm not a good guy, Rory." Kol states. I was thrown off by his answer and it took me a while to realize he was answering the question that had been going through my mind since this whole thing started. "I'm no good for you." 

        "I know that," I answer quietly. "It's not that hard to figure that out."

        "Then why do you even want me in your life?" Kol asks me. 

        "Because it's better to have you in it than not have you at all," I answer honestly. "My whole life I waited to finally get my dreams of you and I finally did. I'm a hopeless romantic so I expected things. I expected this to be a fairy tale, but it's not. It's complete angst and I... You're my soulmate, Kol. I need to have you in my life." 

        Kol doesn't respond as he finally looks down at me. His blue eyes were brewing with a storm of conflicted ideals. I wondered what could have him so wired like this but the question slipped out of my mind as all of the lights from the dance shut off. 

        "What the hell?" I begin to ask as I pull away from Kol's arms and look around. There was a faint blue glowing from the balloons, but other than that all I saw was the outlines of other people. "Kol did you..." 

        The question is cut short as I feel a hand grasp my wrist and pull me back. I wanted to look up at my assailant only to have my eyes instinctively close at the touch of his lips. I tense in surprise but my body relaxes against my will. I felt sparks ignite around me and I didn't need to open my eyes to know who this was. My hands come to rest on Kol's cheeks and I feel him pull me closer to him. 

        The lights suddenly turn back on and Kol and I pull away from each other. We looked at each other stunned at what had just occurred and with no hesitation, I turn my back on him and walk away. My hands trembled as I felt my magic erupt within me. I forced the rise of power to settle and let my fingers trace my lip which still felt warm from the kiss. I quickly tug my hand away and tried to make myself breathe. 

        I had to forget about that kiss. 

        Like I said before, some things are better hidden in the dark. 

 _You want a revelation_  
You want to get right  
But it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
Tell me what you want me to say


	5. Green Light

_I do my makeup in somebody else's car_  
We order different drinks at the same bars  
I know about what you did and I wanna scream the truth  
She thinks you love the beach, you're such a damn liar.

        "I am so sorry about this, Rory." Jeremy states as we walked out of the dance together. I looked over at him and noticed the guilt filled expression on his face. "I should have known Kol would flake so early on. I should have planned for this better." 

        "It's ok, Jeremy." I tell him as I tried to not to tense up at the mentioning of Kol. "I don't mind the walk." 

        "You're wearing heels," Jeremy points out as he loosens the black tie around his neck. "Are you sure about this?"

        "I'll be fine," I assure him as we walked on the sidewalk. It was a long walk to make to either of our houses and Ivy would have given us a ride if she hadn't signed up to be on the cleaning committee. A breeze blew by and I quickly shiver as the dress did nothing to fight off the cold. 

        "Oh, I'm the worst," Jeremy states as he quickly takes off his jacket and hangs it over my shoulder. "I should have done that from the beginning." 

        "You didn't have to," I tell him though I found the warmth of his jacket appealing. I could smell the lingering scent of his cologne, and though it was nice, it just didn't seem right. I sigh as my mind strays back to Kol and the kiss and his disappearance. _Oh God, what did we do?_

"Is everything ok with you?" Jeremy asks causing me to realize that I sighed to loudly. I wouldn't be able to play this off and though Ivy and I had been close friends for a long time I knew she would be very unpredictable about this. Jeremy was more mellow and someone I had grown to trust so quickly. 

        "I... I need to get something off my chest," I start to tell him as I start to cross the street. I hear Jeremy shout something to me and I realize too late the blinding lights of the car that was speeding my way. It was pure instinct when I put a hand in front of me. The cars lights blink off and so did the engine. It still moved in my direction but came to a slow stop just a few inches in front of me. I take a gasping deep breath as I realized the car was turned off. At that same moment the engine purrs back to life and the couple inside looked horrified as to what almost happened.

        I turn to look at Jeremy who quickly ran up to me and lead me out of the street. I was still a bit shaken up and Jeremy waved the couple away to ease my fears. 

        "You're a witch," Jeremy states once I stopped shaking. 

        "Yeah I'm a..." I start to say before I stop. "Wait, you know what I am?" 

        "It's a long story," Jeremy sighs out as he watches the car drive off. "But I'll rather hear yours first." 

        "This walk home just got ten times more interesting," I say as we cross the street once more. "But all of this started when Kol came into town." 

        "What does Kol have to do with this?" 

        I take a deep breath as I tried to forget the scene from before. I knew that I couldn't reveal everything to him unless I wanted Kol to go through another one of his widely known massacres. 

        "I'm born from a coven who derives its power from their soulmate," I explain to Jeremy. "And well it all started up when Kol came into town..." 

        Jeremy seemed to take in everything I told him without questions or judgements. I explained how the Marks coven work and how my parents died and that my grandmother and I were the last ones. I told him about that day at school when my powers finally came when I first saw Kol. I told him of the struggles I've had with dealing with Kol and how he didn't take the new found information well.

        I did leave out the part that he was an Original vampire who was sent here to spy on him due to the fact that his sister is on his family's radar. I thought it would be safer for the both of us not to get on Kol's bad side.

        After I explained my side of things, Jeremy told me of his. I could see that he was purposely leaving some things out, but he had the right to keep his secrets the same way I did. He told me about his sister and the two Salvatore brothers. He told me about Niklaus and his hybrid pack. He told me about the girl he was in love with, Bonnie, a Bennett witch. It was funny to hear that he had a dynamic group of supernatural people as his friends. It was another common ground that we now both shared. 

        "It all makes sense now," Jeremy states as we neared my neighborhood and I look at him confused. "The whole Kol and you hating each other, I mean. You guys really don't hate each other. You two just don't know how to deal with this."

        "Oh we know how to deal with it," I sigh out. "We ignore it. He goes after other girls and I... look the other way." 

        Jeremy shakes his head at this.

        "You still don't see it, do you?" Jeremy asks me. "Even Ivy sees it and she flitters around everywhere and is scattered brain." 

        "What do you mean now?" 

        "I mean that you don't see that he likes you too," Jeremy states causing me to scoff. "He does! How else do you explain him blowing us off the other day? Or how he offered to give us a ride tonight? Or him stealing the first slow dance with you?"

        I shake my head at him and tried to stop the fluttering of my heart as hope bloomed in my chest. 

        "It's hard to explain, Jeremy." I tell him as I knew that Kol still had his humanity off. "What I feel for him is... not reciprocated." 

        "I can't believe you two," Jeremy mutters with an exasperated sigh. 

        "What I can't believe is that you have an awesome ring like that," I state when I point out the ring on his hand with an amused grin. "I still can't wrap my mind around that it brings you back to life." 

        "Just if I die of supernatural causes though," Jeremy reminds me as we reached my house. We walk up the pathway and I take off the coat from my shoulders. 

        "Well this is me," I state as I hand his jacket back to him. "Thanks for tonight, Jeremy. It's such a relief to have someone I can talk this to about." 

        "Same here," Jeremy responds with a smile. 

        "I'm slightly jealous of Bonnie," I tell him with a chuckle. 

        "Why?" Jeremy asks confused. 

        "Because you're a catch, Jeremy." 

        "A catch?" Jeremy asks with a chuckle. "Didn't realize we're in the 80's." 

        "Oh shut up," I exclaim as I shove him slightly. "I just... I wished my soulmate could have been someone like you; understanding and sweet. Bonnie's a lucky girl." 

        "I'll make sure to let her know that," Jeremy says with a nervous chuckle. 

        I pull out the keys from my purse and unlock the door. I was about to turn the knob before I stopped and looked back up to him. 

        "I'm lucky to have a friend like you."  I tell him as I place a kiss on his cheek.

        Jeremy blushes at this and I smile at that before making my way inside. I look back and find him already making the short walk home. He turns back to look at me and I just wave goodbye before closing the door and thinking back of how unexpected the night was. My mind strays back to Kol and I can't help but touch my lips.

 _Well those great whites, they have big teeth_  
Hope they bite you  
Thought you said that you would always be in love  
But you're not in love no more  
Did it frighten you?  
How we kissed when we danced on the light up floor?  
On the light up floor.

        Monday came around and it seemed like everything went back to the way things were. Kol seemed to forget what happened at the dance and went to acting like his normal self. There seemed to always be a new girl under his arm when he walked past me and he never once glanced my way. I wondered what was going through his mind but I knew it didn't revolve around me. 

        Jeremy was a God sent. He always seem to know when my mind strayed away to Kol and would try to distract me or make me laugh. He also knew to keep Kol and I apart as well as trying to steer me away when Kol was with some other girl. Ivy still tried to make us both get along but it was pointless now. Kol would forever be a jerk of a vampire and[ I will always be a pushover of a witch.](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225757184) My ancestors were most likely rolling in their graves with grief. 

        "So the art showcase is next weekend," Jeremy points out as he took a seat next to me for lunch. "Ivy is on my back already about the deadline for our artwork."

        "I never wanted to be a part of it in the first place," I answer with a sigh. "Now I have to pick and chose my work so it can be sold." 

        "Earning money doesn't sound appealing to you?" Jeremy asks as he take a bite of his sandwich. 

        "It makes it slightly better," I say with a roll of my eyes. "But you do realize I'm an introvert so socializing with strangers about why I chose a blue background takes away that appeal."

        "True," Jeremy says with a nod. "Then I'll just tell Ivy to set us up next to each other and we'll keep each other company until the thing is over." 

        "You'll really do that for me?" I ask him warmly. 

        "Yeah," Jeremy shrugs. "It's what best friends do for each other." 

        "We're best friends?" I ask with mock excitement as I give him a side hug. I didn't even have to look at his face to know he rolled his eyes at me. He pats the arm around his chest lightly, "The bestest of friends." 

        "Oh Jeremy, I love you," I state as I lay my head on his shoulder. 

        "I love you too, Rory," Jeremy responds as I let him go. 

        A lunch tray drops in front of us and we both look up to find Kol with a scowl on his face. Jeremy smiles at him while I quickly look away. 

        "Hey man," Jeremy greets him. "Didn't realize we were worthy of your presence for lunch." 

        "Didn't realize you two were dating." Kol responds with a quirked brow sent in my direction. 

        "Didn't think you would care," I answer without thinking. Both Kol and Jeremy look at me in surprise and I couldn't believe that I had actually said that aloud. "Anyways, Jeremy and I aren't dating and I have suddenly lost my appetite so excuse me."

        I pack up my lunch and Jeremy grabs my wrist with a questioning expression on his face. 

        "I'll see you after school Jer," I tell him. "You can help me pick out my artwork for the showcase." 

        Jeremy nods at this and lets me go. I glance over at Kol who seemed to watch our interaction with deep interest. I shake my head at this and start to make my way out of the cafeteria. 

        "Hey Rory!" 

        I look up to find Ivy coming out from some club's lunch meeting and running up to me. She puts her arm around my shoulder and tugs me towards her.

        "So for Lindsey's art exhibit we need your artwork by..."

 _But I hear sounds in my mind_  
Brand new sounds in my mind  
But honey I'll be seein' you wherever I go  
But honey I'll be seein' you down every road  
I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it.

        Jeremy had kept his word and came to find me after school. I pulled out my portfolio from my cabinet and start to display the sketches by placing them on the nearby tables. I then move to grab the paintings canvases and put them up on the easels. Jeremy looked over everything slowly. 

        "You have a lot of sketches," Jeremy states. "So many to chose from." 

        "All of them are horrible," I tell him as he flipped through my sketches. "So it should be easy." 

        Jeremy pauses in his inspection and his expression narrows. 

        "What?" I ask him. 

        "I don't know whether to find this creepy or endearing," Jeremy tells me as he lifts up my sketchbook to show a black and white portrait of Kol. 

        I hold my breath as I take in the sketch. I had drawn this the first time I saw his face in my dreams. I knew he was my soulmate from the moment I saw his face. His hair was short and combed back. You could only see the collar of his black coat and the crisp white button down. Other than that the sketch was a simple portrait of his face. 

        "It was after my first dream of him," I explain to him. "I didn't know his name or where he was. The only thing I knew was his face and when I woke up his face was the first thing I drew." 

        I grab the sketchbook and flip through the next few pages. They were more drawings of him. Kol appeared in different places, times, and positions. Jeremy looked over my shoulder and looked through the sketches with me. 

        "Looks like you were obsessed," Jeremy comments. 

        "Oh shut up," I grit out as I shut the sketchbook closed. "He was my soulmate and I'm an artist. What did you expect me to do while I waited to meet him?" 

        "Not doodle about him that's for sure," Jeremy mutters with a chuckle. I shove him in annoyance and Jeremy just laughs as he turns back to my artwork. 

 _'Cause honey I'll come get my things, but I can't let go_  
I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it  
Oh, I wish I could get my things and just let go  
I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it

        Jeremy waved goodbye to me before we separated on our way home. I simply sent him a smile before holding the strap of my backpack tighter and making my way down the street. I was too close to home to pull out my phone and listen to music so I went on my way listening to the simple silence of the neighborhood around me. I was just about to reach my home when I took notice of the range rover parked outside my house. I sighed as I saw Kol leaning on the passenger's door with his shades on. 

        "What are you doing here?" I ask him annoyed as I walked past him and made my way to my front door. I didn't have to look back to know he was following after me. 

        "What?" Kol asks nonchalantly. "I can't come by and visit my favorite witch at home?" 

        "Oh, so I'm your favorite witch," I mutter as I search for the keys in my backpack. "Didn't realize you had a favorite." 

        "Well seeing that you're the only one I've found so far, you're the only one who's in the running," Kol explains. "I would have thought you would be flattered." 

        "Not really," I whisper as I unlock the door. I take a step inside and throw my backpack onto the nearby chair. I kick off my shoes and remove my jacket and throw it on the couch. I look back to find that Kol was still outside on the steps. "So, you're just going to wait outside?" 

        Kol looked at me with an annoyed expression.

        "I can't come inside without being invited it," Kol states with his jaw tightened in a condescending tone. "Is this your first time dealing with a vampire?" 

        "Of course it is!" I exclaim. "You can't honestly believe that vampires going to school is a common occurrence. You're the first one I've ever met!" 

        Kol rolls his eyes at this and just glares at me. 

        "Are you going to stand there complaining about vampire logic or are you going to invite me in?" 

        "Why should I?" I ask as I cross my arms at him. "So you can come barging in anytime you'll like? So you can break in and kill my grandmother if I insult you? So you can walk in here and kiss me and then leave without another word?" 

        Kol looks away when I mentioned the kiss and I don't even know why I would even bring it up. 

        "You walked away first, Rory," Kol states. "What did you want me to do? Chase after you?" 

        "Of course not!" I exclaim angrily. "The kiss shouldn't have happened in the first place!" 

        Kol seems stunned at my outburst and doesn't respond. 

        "You only did it to mess with my head like you do with everything else," I state. "You kissed me and then you left the dance and then you started to go out with other girls. The kiss didn't mean anything to you and you know very well that it would mean something to me. Your humanity is non-existent so even as I yell at you now you're not going to feel remorse or guilt or anything! You'll just think I'm emotional and then you'll go off with your day like nothing ever happened, like you just didn't see me have a complete breakdown." 

        Kol continues to remain silent and I just let out a sigh. 

        "We've gotten off track," I whisper tiredly as I pinch the bridge of my nose. "What did you come here for Kol?" 

        The atmosphere between us was stale as Kol looked down and pulled out something from his pocket. I take a step forward and Kol reveals the iPod he had taken from me a few weeks back. 

        "I've listened to all the music you had in here," Kol says dryly. "I was wondering if you'll download some more for me." 

        I narrow my gaze at him finding the request suspicious. 

        "You drove to my house, parked outside of it, and waited for me to get home just so I can download music to it?" I ask confused. "Couldn't you just compel one of your many girlfriends to do it?" 

        Kol sighs at this as he stuffs his hands on the pocket of his coat. 

        "Just do it," he mutters as he turns away and starts to walk away from my house. "I'll be wanting it by Monday morning." 

        I roll my eyes as he gets into his car. I slam the door closed and lean against it. I had a headache just by the simple interaction and I knew it would take a while for it to go away. I turn on the iPod and start to make my way to my computer upstairs. I just wanted to get this over with and not have to think about Kol this whole weekend. I plug in the device onto my computer and let it sync onto my iTunes. As I start to compile a new playlist I take notice of something new. 

         _Kol's Playlist_

        Even though I was mad at him, I couldn't help but smile as I saw that.

 _Well those rumors, they have big teeth_  
Hope they bite you  
Thought you said that you would always be in love  
But you're not in love no more  
Did it frighten you  
How we kissed when we danced on the light up floor?  
On the light up floor

         _"Don't you miss it?" Kol asks to his brothers and sister one night as they hid from Mikael. They laid out under the stars, the fire was slowly dying, and none of them could fall asleep. "Don't any of you miss your magic?"_

_"I never much cared for it," Elijah answers easily. "I had other matters that were more important."_

_"I agree," Klaus responds after him and it was easy to recall that he had constantly been under the violent hands of Mikael to think of such simple things._

_The conversation grows a bit quiet after that as Kol hears Rebekah sniffle somewhere around him. Kol recalled that other than Finn, Rebekah had been closest to their mother. Though she never tried to hone her magic, she had assisted her mother in the gathering of herbs for some of the spells._

_Kol watched the stars above him and recalled when the certain alignment of them would give a surge of strength in one's magic. As of this moment, Kol could see a comet flying across the sky and he felt nothing. He just felt a coldness that came with his immortal body._

_"I miss it," Kol whispers. His siblings don't respond but Kol knew he wouldn't receive any comfort from them. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah were always a group of their own and Finn was too secluded from any of them._

_The magic inside him was gone. If he had a choice, Kol would have chosen the fragile life of a mortal just so he could keep the magic within. He would rather live for forty more years if it meant he would be able to relive dead trees or tame the wind to his will. Kol never wanted strength, speed, or the inability to die. He just wanted the power that came with the casting of spells._

_"I don't feel anything," Kol whispers to himself. Something inside him twitched and Kol wondered why he felt something draining inside. "I don't feel anything."_

_Kol repeated the mantra and felt the color of the world fade away. All of the anger, the fear, the suffering... it disappeared. All of the happiness, the sadness, the love; it went away too._

_Kol felt nothing... and that felt good._

_But I hear sounds in my mind_  
Brand new sounds in my mind  
But honey I'll be seein' you wherever I go  
But honey I'll be seein' you down every road  
I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it


End file.
